Talk:Skylar Storm
Page should not be deleted I disagree with this page being targeted for deletion. Skylar was evil for about 7 episodes. during those seven episodes, she exhibited villainous behavior such as being manipulative, sly, and deceptive. Heck, she petrified a Mighty Med worker (with the implication that it's permanent). Despite being brainwashed, we heard what her mind was thinking--there was still some trace of her old self left, had accepted her new role. More importantly, she turned against the villain who brainwashed her and becyame evil in her own. That shows its gone deeper than simple brainwashing. She had a penchant for Universal domination, and in her own words "ruthlessly tried to slaughter and Oliver. Even after she was freed, her actions from when she was evil gave her much burden, and that played a role in the rest of her story. Even In-Universe, no one trusted her anymore due to the fact that she was a villain, and she feels responsible. --Torresp (talk) 16:57, June 1, 2016 (UTC) :I agree that the page should stay. Despite being brainwashed, she exhibited villainous behavior and accepted her new role as a villain. Further, she was known to be a villain for a good while in Season 2. Tearface (talk) 18:05, June 1, 2016 (UTC) ::A total of what, SEVEN episodes? Out of 44 in the first series with the second series still ongoing. So 50+ episodes and still counting. That is "temporary", and according to Rule 6.4, we don't count temporary. She fails the Rules. ::And just because afterward in-universe characters no longer trusted her or still considered her a "villain" does not mean her setting and narrative presented her as still the villain she was under Possession. --Love Robin (talk) 19:21, June 1, 2016 (UTC) :::7 episodes, one major story arc. That's long and significant enough. Are you saying that that 7 episode arc is insignificant? I beg to differ, but she was still the heavy of the Story Arc, having an impact on the plot for the protagonist. The fact that she turned against her master shows it went deeper than brainwashing. If it were truly temporary, turning her back would've been easy, but the fact is it wasn't. Even the setting and narrative establishes that she has to live with the consequences of her actions. It's true with every articled villain who ended up turning away from evil. The consequences of their villainous actions still play an important role in their story. She still created a legacy. Look at Douglas Davenport from Lab Rats. Even if he was a villain for about as long as Skylar was (don't count the offscreen villainy), his legacy from his evil days is still a part of the narrative in later season 3 and 4--Victor Krane, Giselle, Marcus, etc. Simply put, legacy still counts, the impact she had on that arc still counts. There's more to it than just "how long".--Torresp (talk) 20:08, June 1, 2016 (UTC) ::::Yes, 7 episodes out of 44 total across two seasons PLUS the new ongoing series is short. And in the second series, her time brainwashed/possessed has not yet been mentioned once. So that "legacy" is behind her and laid to rest. --Love Robin (talk) 06:02, June 6, 2016 (UTC) ::::Was it? She's still a disavowed superhero, even having her powers back, amongst other things. Torresp (talk) 19:53, June 13, 2016 (UTC)